


The King's New Pet

by AeonFlux40



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo 2019 Card 2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Sam gets what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Sam enjoyed being Boy King of Hell, but sometimes it got boring. Not so much boring as it waslonely. Sam had considered taking on a companion but could never find anyone who held his interest long enough. All of that changed when Linda Tran, Empress of the East, came to ask for help.





	The King's New Pet

Empress Tran was a fierce woman, and not to be underestimated. An Army from the North was invading her territory, causing a lot of damage and destruction in their wake. Normally, the Empress would be able to handle such affairs. However, this new army was savage and wiped out anything in its path. Empress Tran didn’t want her empire to crumble but didn’t know what else to do. Accompanied by her only son, Kevin, she pleaded to Sam.

“If it pleases you, My Lord. I’ve come to ask for your help. My kingdom is being overrun by a new faction from the north. They are swift and brutal. I’ve never seen anything like it. I’ve sent armies to fight them, but we are losing. Please, I beg you. My people beg you. We need your help to fight them. I’ve run out of resources and have exhausted all other options.”

“I pledge to you my undying loyalty, My Lord.” Empress Tran bowed. She was not beneath begging when it came to saving her kingdom and its people. “Ask of me anything, and it shall be yours.”

“I appreciate your loyalty, Empress but I need more.”

Empress Tran lifted her head. “My Lord? I have nothing left to give.” She was near tears. All she wanted was for her kingdom to be saved and Sam was the only one she could go to. Before she could say another word, her son Kevin stepped up.

“If I may, Your Highness?” The Empress grabbed her son’s arm, trying to hold him back. He gently released himself from her grip and smiled. “It’s okay.” He whispered. Turning back to Sam, he stated, “I offer myself to you, My Lord. In exchange for your help. I will be yours to do your bidding however you so please.”

Sam’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t believe his luck. He was excited at the prospect of a new toy to play with, especially one that had the possibility of turning into a longtime companion. Sam was willing to barter for the boy, but the fact that he gave himself up so willingly made him happy. Holding back his excitement, Sam nodded.

“Here are my terms. I will send my best garrison to your kingdom to fight and rid you of this invading army. In return, Kevin Tran will stay here with me and serve me how I see fit for no less than a period of one year. It’s as simple as that. Do you agree to those terms?”

“Yes, My Lord.”

+++

As the war raged on, Sam made sure that Kevin was protected at all costs. If any harm came to him, there would be hell to pay. Sam sent his best men to rally at all corners of the East Empire, ensuring their victory. There was much celebration after their victory, of course. After everything settled down, and wounds were healed, Sam’s right hand man Crowley called upon the Trans to pay their debt.

“Don’t worry, mom.” Kevin wiped a tear from his mother’s cheek. “I’ll be fine, I promise. The King won’t hurt me. He had me protected during battle, remember?”

“I know, son.” Empress Tran hugged her son as if it were the last time. “I love you, Kevin. Be careful.”

+++

“Is all of this really necessary?” Kevin asked, looking at the clothing (or lack thereof) laid out for him. He was brought to the King’s palace and rushed into what was to be his suite for the next year. The servants washed him from head to toe per the King’s request. They had also laid out things for him to wear as he was presented to the King.

“I’m afraid so, love.” Crowley stated. “The King wishes for you to present yourself to him, and he’s been anticipating your arrival. Best not to keep him waiting any longer, yes?”

Kevin sighed. It was only for a year and his family’s kingdom was safe from the invading hordes. The King had him protected during battle, so maybe he wouldn’t hurt him while he was here in the palace. At least, that’s what Kevin had hoped. He wasn’t quite sure what the King had in store for him, but whatever it was he was sure he could handle it.

Sam was patiently waiting in his throne room when he heard Crowley’s voice.

“My Lord, I bring to you the spoils of war.”

Kevin Tran walked up behind Crowley and Sam’s eyes widened at the sight. Kevin was healthy and fit. Years of training and the recent battles he endured had taken a toll on him, leaving him lean and muscular. He wore nothing but the leather underwear Sam had made for him. They hugged the curve of his ass perfectly. His wrists were adorned with leather cuffs, and he had a collar on with leash attached. Kevin was more beautiful than Sam could ever have imagined.

“State your name, boy.” Crowley tugged on the leash.

Kevin winced. “My name is Kevin Tran. I'm here to fulfill the debt owed by my mother and her kingdom. I offer myself to you, King.” He bowed.

Sam hummed his approval. “Come here, young boy.” Sam motioned to Kevin. Crowley pulled on the boy’s leash, leading him up to the throne to stand in front of the King. Sam eyed him up and down, his head reeling with the possibilities of what he would do to the young lad. He had been waiting long enough. The war was over, and the East Empire was saved. Kevin was finally going to be his. Sam ran his hands all over Kevin's body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He pulled Kevin to him, sitting him in his lap.

“Leave us.”

Crowley dismissed the rest of the servants so that it was only Sam and Kevin in the throne room. The silence was deafening. Sam could hear Kevin’s shallow breathing. He pulled Kevin close to him, planting kisses on the boy’s neck.

“Are you scared?” Sam ghosted his teeth against Kevin’s skin.

Kevin shook his head. “No, My Lord.”

Sam chuckled. "You should be." He pulled Kevin’s head back and kissed along his neck. Sam could smell the sweat coming from him and it was making him hard. “Hmmm. The things I plan on doing to you…”

“P-please-”

Sam shushed him. “Don’t worry. I don’t plan on torturing you. Well, maybe just a little bit, but I’m sure it’s the kind of torture you might like.” Kevin whimpered, causing Sam to chuckle. “Oh yes, boy. This next year is sure to be a lot of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally filled my first square for this bingo: Boy King of Hell!Sam.


End file.
